Breathe Life Into Me
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: A collection of poems on Ulquiorra and OC. Mostly, on feelings and thoughts. They are free verse poems, but there might be some that rhyme. Reviews and constructive criticism warmly welcomed!
1. Breathe Life Into Me

**If possible, if you go to youtube and listen to the song, Bleach: Morning Remembrance, it might help you get into the "mood", after all I wrote the poem listening to that song! ^^ Hope that you enjoy it. Thanks! :)

* * *

**

_**Breathe Life Into Me.**_

_By: OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO_

Let your sighs drown my senses,

Deprive me of my thoughts,

Blind me of my outcome,

Fool me into believing

All is not a dream.

Giving me false hope,

Giving me a heart

Oh please, I beseech you

Breathe life into me.

Once a hollow soul,

Once an empty vessel,

A hole stood in place of heart,

Now all is but a void.

You warmth touched me,

You awakened my soul,

You gave me a heart,

And you gave me purpose.

As if all that wasn't enough

You gave me yours.

And once again,

You breathe life into me.

* * *

**This poem came to me when I was flipping through some of my notebooks where I used to write my stories. The title was originally "Breathe Love into Me" but I accidentally thought it said "Breathe Life Into Me", but in the end I decided to keep that title and use the original for another fan fic. or chapter title. **


	2. 911 Dedication Poem, Is War the Answer?

**Is War the Answer?**

Why is there war? So much pain, nothing gained

What's war for? To break families apart or to break hearts?

What has war caused? Broken dreams, nothing gleams

Everything's bitter, nothing glitters, no glee, everyone flees

Why start war? Many tears, everyone fears, everyone mourns, everything's torn

Is winning everything? When people die and people lie?

Many bloodbaths, lots of wrath. Why not some place where there's peace?

When everything's at ease, it's the least. Why not a different world?

No more threats, no one frets, some place where there's amity and much tranquility.

* * *

**This is a poem I did in the seventh grade for a poem contest, I didn't win first place, but they published it in this book along with other poems made by different students. I decided to post it up in memory of all those that died in 9/11, I meant to post it up yesterday, but I had a lot of homework. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Thrown into Turmoil

**Thrown into Turmoil**

**By: OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO**

_With one tug_

_With one simple word_

_With one simple phrase_

_The world is turned into turmoil_

_The anxiousness_

_Whatever awaits_

_Keeps us in an uneasy silence_

_In a perturbed purgatory_

_We await the end_

_We await the outcome_

_Our future_

_And for whatever awaits us_

_We must receive it with extended arms_

_We must accept whatever the outcome_

_For we are nothing_

_We are nobody_

_So who are we to raise our voice_

_To scream in defiance_

_So alas we fold once more_

_And receive it_

_And wait_

_For a not so terrible_

_End._

* * *

**I want to thank yume girl 91 ( for reviewing, thank you so much!!! :) I was actually thinking it wasn't good enough, but you cheered me on! thanks so much!!!**

**I wrote this not too long ago, september 06... I think, I was experiencing some family problems, and although I felt pretty aweful at the moment I managed to get creative and wrote this poem. So far, these poems are to go with my other story, Enter My World, you might not get a clear idea right now, but later you might get it!** **They're in no particular order though... Well, thank you for reading and reviews are happily welcomed! :) **


	4. Those Words

**Those words**

I wish I can utter those words

I wish I could tell you how I feel

But I know that I will never

So I walk

I walk out the door

The comfort you bring

The peace you give me

And into the cold road

With the rain pouring down

My sorrow consuming me

I know

I Know that you will never feel

I know that you will never feel the same

So I walk

Into the vague future

The lonely one that awaits me

The unpredictable

The one that's in store for me

Would you have repeated those words?

Would you have said them?

I will never know

They will haunt me

Torture me

Taunt me into believing

In believing that you would repeat

Those words

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I got this idea two days ago when I wondered if Ulquiorra could ever love someone. I wondered if someone were to say 'I love you' would he repeat them? So I wrote the beginning of this poem. I later had a dream that I said 'I love you' to someone and they never said they loved me back, I remember that in my dream I walked into the street where it was raining. So I changed it a bit, hope you all like it! **


	5. Through One's Soul

**Through one's soul**

You don't need scissors

Or knives

Or swords

To hurt one's soul

All it takes is one word

To shatter one's soul

One's heart

And love

What happened to all the love I bore thee?

That precious feeling

The mere thought of giving my life instead of yours

Where has it gone?

With one sharp word

With a single word

Which resonates through my heart

And into my soul

With that simple word

Word of a thousand pains

You killed my love

Nothing resides there

A vagueness

An emptiness

A thought

A memory

Of what once resided there

That which is no more.

* * *

**My mom was lecturing my brother who was acting like a complete heartless jerk and well I was like so tired of this (since it practically happens everyday) so I kinda got this idea from her, because she said that scissors can't harm the soul, but words can, or something like that, I thought it sounded cool... and this poem was born! ^.^ Reviews would be nice! :)**


	6. And Here I Am

**And here I am**

Did you not say you hated me?

Did you not hurt me?

Did you not deny my feelings?

You did

You destroyed my resolve

And you watched my spirit crumble

And did absolutely nothing

And here I am.

Didn't I say I'd be there?

Didn't I follow you no matter what?

Didn't I say that I loved you?

I did

I stood beside you

And you never once turned

And you knew I was there, hurting

And you never uttered one word to me

And here I am

Did you not tell me to leave?

Did you not tell me I was nothing?

Did you not abandon me?

You did

You caused me suffering

And you never once smiled at me

And you never once thanked me

And here I am.

* * *

**I was really frustrated that I couldn't do this essay for European history and well I took a break and I made this poem, this might become useful in my story Enter My World towards the end... Well don't want to make any spoilers, but yeah I'll include it in that story! :) I made this poem using a specific pattern, did you guys notice?? Well, anyways hope you liked it and well reviews would be AWESOME! :)**


	7. Blindness

**Blindness**

Blinded by these walls,

Trapped within my feelings,

I reach out towards you

Looking for your grasp.

My cold hands

Offering warmth

Something I cannot give

Yet I offer it

* * *

**Yes it's short, but I found it in one of my old files, it was when we were experiencing some family problems, and well I must have written this poem during those times... I think. ^^ Reviews would be great!**


	8. Voice in the Dark

****

Voice in the Dark

I hear your voice

Yet I cannot find it

I don't know what's going on

Idle chatter goes on and

Still you remain unfound

I walk towards you and you walk

Towards the opposite side

Will I find you?

I hear your voice

I take a chance

I reach out and

Grab a hold of

You.

* * *

**I remember I wrote this poem at night, it was during those bad times (mostly around last year, started the day before thanksgiving) and well it was really good and felt it would be a waste to just leave it in my phone, so here it is! :)**

**Reviews would be AWESOME! :) **


	9. Priceless Sleep

**Priceless Sleep**

Yearning for sleep

Something I haven't had for days

Am I restless?

No.

I'm tired

Nothing has come of

These endless nights without sleep

A jewel that I cannot afford

Something impossible

Something I fear I cannot obtain


	10. What Ever Happened?

**What ever happened?**

Don't you care anymore?

There was once when you would die for me,

There was a time when you once cared about me,

There was time you loved me.

Where has it gone?

Did you lose it?

Or did I tear it off you?

Did I force you to confine your feelings,

Your love?

* * *

**I really like this one, hope you do too! Leave reviews if you'd like! :)**


	11. Hurting

**Hurting**

Amidst these problems can we find peace,

An intervention?

My soul hurts

Every word you say against me

Is a thousand knives

To my heart.

You don't see my never ending anguish

I suffer,

But it remains inside,

Hurting,

And someday

Waiting to betray me.


End file.
